1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system capable of providing a specific service from an output apparatus, such as a projector, by using the output apparatus and an instruction apparatus, such as a portable terminal, to give instructions to the output apparatus, in response to instructions which a user gives using the instruction apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a service providing system to qualify users capable of using the output apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a projection-type display apparatus, such as a projector to display an image designated by a user on a screen, is utilized for presentations of new projects or new products in enterprises and the like, or presentation of papers in universities, learned societies and the like. The projector is operated by a controller, such as a personal computer (PC) or an exclusive remote controller. Further, the projector projects a picture on a monitor of the PC on the screen as it is, or displays image data from a terminal of a network. Furthermore, the user gives instructions to the projector by using the controller so as to perform manipulation, such as timely shifting of images to be displayed in accordance with the progress of a presentation.